


Under His Skin

by NightMuse



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMuse/pseuds/NightMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew sees Bee for his weekly visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Skin


    "Andrew, Hello." Betsy Dobson said cheerfully from her doorway. "I have a new cocoa for us to try, chocolate hazelnut. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"
    
    Andrew's smile was as genuine as it could be with the medication rushing through his veins.  
    
    "Indeed it does, Bee. Sign me up for that." He said as he followed her into the office, closing the door behind himself and locking it. Before taking his seat on the couch, Andrew beelined to the shelf that held Betsy's crystal figurines and grinned as he shifted them all to face toward the wall and moved them so they were no longer all equidistant from each other. He liked Betsy, but not even she was safe from his forms of self amusement.  
    
    If it bothered her, she didn't show it as she poured hot water into two matching mugs. She placed a spoon in each and slid one toward Andrew. He took it and stirred the cocoa contentedly as she took her own seat behind her desk. 
    "How has your week been since we've seen each other last?" Betsy asked, keeping her hands on her own mug.  
    
    "I've been just peachy." Andrew said, though his voice lacked the ironic heat it would have had if he'd been talking to anyone else.  
    
    "I'd like to hear more about it, if you'd like to tell me."  
    
    "Drop the act, Bee."  
    
    "The same goes for you, Andrew." Her voice was firm, yet it was still professional.  
    
    Andrew's shoulders relaxed and he set his cocoa on the desk so he could roll his head and crack his neck.  
    
    "What would you like to talk about today?"
    
    "Same thing as last time." Andrew's drug induced smile turned bright and menacing. "I want to wring his neck."  
    
    "Neil's?" Betsy asked, holding her cocoa to her lips.  
    
    "Keep up with me, Bee. Yes. Neil's." He said Neil's name with a brand of scorn that shouldn't have been possible with his drug induced mania. "He slips past all this." Andrew motioned to himself by shaking his hand. "I don't know how he does it, but I think he knows what he's doing. I can't decide if I like it or hate it."  
    
    Betsy tapped her fingers on her mug and considered Andrew thoughtfully as he downed his cocoa that was still far too hot to be consumed so quickly.  
    
    "Is the medication still doing its job?" She asked after a while.  
    
    Andrew smiled at her, a terrifying thing, and held his hand out in front of him. He watched his fingers as he turned his hand this way and that.  
    
    "I don't think I could handle a stronger dose, don't do that to me, Bee."  
    
    "Understood," Betsy said calmly, smiling as she placed her mug on the desk. "Actually, Andrew, I've been considering removing the medication all together."  
    
    Andrew's hand jerked to the side so hard that he dropped his mug. It landed on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. His smile was gone now. 
    
    "But who will protect society from me?" He said it with a sneer when he finally collected himself. Betsy's warm smile widened.  
    
    "Both of us know that society isn't the one that needs protecting."  
    
    Andrew rubbed his hands together before picking the mug up off the floor and squeezing it so tightly it was a miracle the ceramic didn't shatter.  
    
    "I trust you to make the right decision." He said calmly before his manic grin was back. "Just remember that it will be all your fault if I go back to jail."  
    
    He set the mug on the desk and saluted with two fingers.  
    
      
    
    "This has been a nice chat. See you later, oh, the Hazelnut cocoa is good. Don't run out before our next meeting, hm?"  
    
    He left before Betsy could stand to see him out, but she could hear him laughing all the way down the hall. 
    
    


End file.
